Heritage
by Wilhelmina Vandom
Summary: When a new boy moves to town it may give Will the chance to become stronger and be able to take care of herself more in battles. She also may find out some shocking secrets about her mother as well as a heritage she never even dreamed was possible.
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe this!" Gohan growled as he flew high above the clouds, his golden aura surrounding him and flaring out occasionally as his anger grew. He had actually liked Videl at first when he first started at the school a couple weeks ago but when she saw him as the Great Saiyaman and recognized his voice. She RECOGNIZED his voice and BLACKMAILED him! How could she do THAT!

"DAMN IT!" Gohan shouted to the heavens as he stopped to hover in midair before firing a large ki blast into the sky in anger. Gasping as he tried to calm down he let his power levels drop, his hair changing from golden to black as it fell back to normal. His aura mirrored the change in level as it slowly shifted from the golden energy to a softer blue.

"Mom is going to kill me." Gohan sighed as Chi-Chi had expressly forbidden him from getting into any fights. She didn't know about him dressing up and as a super hero and going around helping people. He had to do something as he was becoming stir crazy not being able to fight as Chi-Chi always said that she didn't want him ending up dead like his father. She wanted him to have a good education and get a good job and not have to fight to make a life for himself. Problem was he was a saiyan like his father, his blood called to him, demanded him to fight and become stronger.

The beeping of his watch reminded him that he was almost an hour late getting home after school which was going to make his mother even more suspicious. He supposed it didn't mater as he was going to have to tell her anyways that he had to either train Videl and participate in the newly reinstated World Martial Arts Tournament or have her tell the entire town of his secret. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place and whichever he chose left him screwed as it meant his mother finding out.

Shaking his head he descended at an angle so he would land just a mile or two from the front yard of his home. He could already hear Goten running around and playing up ahead as Gohan made his was up the path towards the capsule house which seemed like everyone around the area had though in the magazines and stuff with pictures from around the world the houses were more square or rectangular which he bet would be nice as they probably had much more room inside.

"Gohan!" Chi-Chi's voice screamed from inside making Gohan's shoulders slump even more as she sounded upset enough as it was, most likely over him being this late again. In fact, he had been late almost every night this week thanks to being the Great Saiyaman.

"I am so screwed." Gohan sighed as he made his way inside the small dome shaped house, running his hand through his hair.

WITCH

"I am so screwed." Will gasped, clutching at her chest that felt as if it was on fire from where Tracker had landed a lucky shot with that morning star of his. She always wondered if the thing was radioactive with the way it always seemed to be glowing green. She looked up at him refusing to give into the pain as Frost came up on the other side boxing her in. The pain was too much to even think of flying as the strain would only make it much worse.

"Irma, Hay Lin," Cornelia called angrily as she held of Cedric by launching a barrage of spike shaped rocks at him, Cover or FEARLESS leader!"

"WATER!" Irma cried launching a torrent of water at the two Meridianites boxing the redhead in as Hay Lin flew next to her adding her own power to the blast, sending an artic wind traveling along the geyser of water with a cry of, "AIR!"

Will thankfully watched as her two friends created popsicles out of her attackers making Will wish yet again that she actually had some real power to help in these battles. She was like some kind of glorified waterboy and cheerleader wrapped into one and it not only bothered her it pissed off her friends when they had to rescue her from danger like they just did. Well, to say it pissed off her friends wouldn't be the complete truth as there was only one that it seemed to anger.

"Damn it, Will, mover you're worthless but before they get loose." Cornelia snarled, looking over her shoulder at the redhead just before Cedric slammed his tail into the blonde launching her through the air only to be caught by Irma and Hay Lin as Taranee created a ring of fire surrounding the group, making it close in tightly around them as they regrouped.

"We need to get out of here!" Will gasped, still having a little trouble breathing but otherwise okay now. The pain that thing had caused when it slammed into her was pretty much numb by now. They were getting their collective asses handed to them though as this had turned out to be some kind of ambush apparently well though out as the girls didn't have much of a plan when they came here after hearing that Elyon was being hidden at some kind of safe house by Phobos which was a lie.

"What about Elyon?" Cornelia asked, pain filling her voice.

"She isn't here Cornelia, isn't it obvious the whole thing was a set up from the start?" Will said meeting the blonde's angry glare, refusing to back down. If they stayed they were going to get hurt worse than they have already.

"Damn it, Will, you are just too scared to check it out!" Cornelia snapped, looking as if she was about to strike out at the redhead in anger. Thankfully she cooled down after a few moments but her glare only hardened becoming spiteful. "Maybe if you weren't so weak and worthless in a fight we wouldn't be in this predicament!"

"Corny, that was uncalled for!" Irma snapped getting between the two arguing girls while glaring at the blonde. "Will is right, this was all a trap for us."

"She's right Irma, I am worthless in a fight but it isn't my fault! I didn't ask for this but we're here. I didn't hand out the powers and forgot to give the Keeper the means to actually protect the damned thing like I'm supposed to!" Will snapped though there was pain lacing her voice as she made her retort towards Cornelia.

"Will, you aren't worthless." Taranee sighed reaching out toward the redhead.

"Forget it, Taranee." Will sighed, "It's no use pretending you all don't think it some times. All you do anymore is save me from the Metacreeps."

"Will." Hay Lin gasped as Will lifted herself into the air with her wings as Cedric roared as the flames kept him back from them.

"Forget it, Hay Lin, let's just get back to the portal and home." Will sighed, "We have an exam tomorrow anyways."

WITCH

"Mom, what are you doing?" Gohan asked as he entered his home to find his boxes packed and sitting about making it hard to make his way through the door much less the living room toward the kitchen to find Chi-Chi boxing up the dishes from the cabinet carefully as she wrapped paper around each one before putting them in a box.

"All I asked was for you to not get into any trouble, to stay away from fights." Chi-Chi sighed angrily, "Damn it Gohan, can't you understand how scared I get when I see you following so closely in your father's footsteps?"

"Mom…" Gohan tried to say, to interrupt his mother's rant but she was already going full steam ahead.

"Damn it Gohan, do you think I want to bury someone else I love because of a stupid fight that was none of your business to begin with!" Chi-Chi said pacing the floor in front of Gohan, crossing her arms angrily.

"Mom, that isn't going to happen, they was just normal bank robbers." Gohan sighed.

"Then let the normal police handle them!" Chi-Chi snapped angrily, "Gohan, what would happen if one of those men got off a lucky shot? You are strong but you aren't bullet proof!"

"I'm sorry mom." Gohan sighed.

"Don't…Just don't Gohan!" Chi-Chi sighed, "Your girlfriend called and asked when she should come by for her first lesson. Imagine my surprise when I found out about you running around the city like some…Some fruit loop! And to top it all off this girl was trying to blackmail you into fighting."

"Mom, if I don't she'll blow my cover as the Great Saiyaman." Gohan sighed.

"I don't give a damn because we won't be here and you are leaving that damn costume here." Chi-Chi snarled.

"Wh-What?" Gohan gasped in shock, how about all of his friends. What about Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks, Krillin and everyone else? This couldn't be happening.

"We are moving to a city on the other side of the world called Heatherfield." Chi-Chi said while rubbing her temples in frustration.

"Wh-What? How are we supposed to even communicate with them? It's not like they speak Japanese." Gohan sighed. They lived on an island off of Japan that seemed so different than the rest of the world as Gohan had known as the magazines he had read had so much stuff and didn't seem to have the capsule technology that they had here.

"You can speak English can't you?" Chi-Chi sighed, "After all I drilled you and your brother in it ever since you could talk."

"W-We're going to America?" Gohan asked in surprise. He didn't want to leave his friends but he was a little excited at this prospect. He had always wanted to go to America as he had become most obsessed with it out of any other foreign country for some reason. Maybe taking a small vacation could be fun and getting to see America only sweetened the deal.

"Yes, Gohan, now go pack." Chi-Chi sighed, smiling slightly. She knew his obsession with America and hoped it would work to her advantage. She would keep him out of trouble as Heatherfield was a normal place and hopefully he could finish off one year of school without the threat of an alien invasion.

WITCH

"I can't believe you, Will." Cornelia snapped as the redhead finished sealing the portal they had used. The last of its violent blue energy fading away as Will pocketed the pulsing gem into her pocket.

"What now, Cornelia." Will sighed, too tired to deal with this right now after the draining battle she just went through, the battle they all had just gone through.

"If you would just try and help instead of becoming a…A worthless hindrance then we might actually win more battles instead of having to always run away!" Cornelia snapped.

"Gee, I'm sorry Cornelia, if I'm so worthless and pathetic maybe you would like to carry the Heart instead." Will asked, pain filling her chest from both the injury from Tracker and the words from Cornelia. Ever since Will dropped their transformation the pain in her chest had increased again as her transformations powers weren't dulling it anymore.

"Look, we're all worked up so let's just calm down." Hay Lin suggested hopefully, "Maybe we can all go back to my place and get some almond cookies or something."

"I'm sorry Hay Lin, my mom is expecting me home." Will sighed before walking away from the four girls without saying another word but noticing the angry glares Taranee, Irma and Hay Lin was giving the blonde.

Will was glad when she got away from the group as she was able to relax a little, letting out a few tears as the pain seemed to be getting worse. She tried to ignore it though as she walked home favoring her extremely sore chest. She was hoping her mother wasn't home so Will could sneak in and see just how bad it was and hopefully sneak some of the homemade cream Susan had which always seemed to help any injuries.

"Hi Will." Susan smiled as the redhead walked through the door. Susan was sprawled out on the couch watching a cartoon that was unfamiliar to Will before shutting the television off and sitting up to look at Will with a critical eye. The redhead sighed realizing Susan knew.

"What happened, Will?" Susan asked with worry in her face.

"Nothing, mom, don't worry about it." Will tried to say, denying any injury but Susan saw straight through it as usual.

"If there's nothing wrong then you won't mind taking off your shirt." Susan said with a smirk causing Will to blush. "Oh come on, Will, I've seen you in less, you're my daughter. Besides, who do you think changed your diapers when you were a baby?"

"Fine." Will grumbled as the older woman always won this argument much to Will's embarrassment. She wasn't in the mood to argue all day because she knew in the end Susan would get what she wanted., she always did. Flinching as she pulled her top off Will looked up at the shocked and furious expression on Susan's face. Curious Will looked down to her chest and saw what Susan was staring at. There was a huge bruise forming on her upper chest and continued down to the edge of her bra which explained the why she hurt so much there. She honestly didn't think it was that bad but after seeing it Will was a little worried about her ribs being hurt.

"Damn, who…Who did this to you?" Susan asked tracing her fingers around the edge of the bruise while giving Will an apologetic look before poking the redhead a few times causing Will to gasp out.

"No one, mom, I just fell." Will lied doubting her mother would believe her which she obviously didn't.

"Don't feed me that, Will." Susan sighed letting her probing fingers drop to her side, "This was done by a blunt weapon of some kind, probably something with really dull spikes or some kind of lumps on it. You can se the spots where the bruising is worse because of it."

"Mom…" Will said softly knowing her mom wasn't going to like this, "I can't tell you…Not right now, please just give me a little more time."

"I can't believe I'm agreeing to this but fine." Susan sighed, "Sit down and I'll go get you some cream before I make us something to eat. At least it doesn't seem like you have any broken ribs."

"Thanks mom." Will said with relief as Susan hadn't pushed her like normal on the issue as she usually would.

NOTES

Hey people, this is an answer to Mirai No Dinurs to do a DBZ and Witch cross with Gohan. Hope you all enjoyed it.

On another note, I don't normally rant like this but I have received several PM's last night over my story Hate or Fear about it looking like Will and Phobos may be the pairing. Well, from now on while I do answer all my reviews I won't answer ones bitching about a pairing. If a story is good it's good, if it's bad it's bad, the pairing isn't something to attack someone over. In fact, there shouldn't be a reason to attack any story period. If there is problems with a story true to help them but by being closed minded about a pairing just because you normally don't like it is ridiculous. Not only are you losing out on what could possibly be a good story but you are hurting others feelings and insulting many others. I respect that you have your favorite pairings, heck I have my favorite ones but to attack others for their beliefs, sorry, I just se it as foolish and cruel. All I ask is that you respect me and others on this subject and if you are really sickened so much over a pairing then don't read it, you will only be hurting yourself though by not giving it a chance.


	2. Chapter 2

"Gohan, stop worrying, you're going to love this school." Chi-Chi sighed as she dumped more scrambled eggs on his and her youngest son's plates. The two had definitely inherited their father's love of eating while being lucky enough to burn it off fast enough before it went to their stomachs or in her case, her hips. Sometimes it wasn't fair, Sayains were bottomless pits and they would never gain any weight other than muscle.

"It sounds more like some kind of nut house, mom." Gohan grumbled around his mouthful of toast earning a smack upside the head making his swallow before continuing while Goten snickered. "Come on, it's called Sheffield Institute."

"It isn't a nut house Gohan, it is a very prestigious school." Chi-Chi said as she smiled despite herself as Goten inhaled his fifth helping of eggs and sausage before letting out a large belch earning him a glare from her which he shrunk in on himself in embarrassment before muttering an "Excuse me."

"Well, you should feel at home if it is." Goten said with a cheeky smirk earning a growl from Gohan as his aura started to flare to life as Goten eeped and bolted from the table and out of the room. Gohan started to give chase but was stopped when Chi-Chi grabbed his arm.

"Gohan, this is a normal city, they never even heard of Cell or any of the other crap that happened. It was all isolated back at home as everyone thought it was some kind of stupid gimmick for a fighting tournament." Chi-Chi sighed, "They won't know how to handle stuff like this so please, for me, don't do any of this. No fighting, no auras and for the love of Kami no flying or ki moves."

"Okay." Gohan sighed not wanting to disappoint his mother though he knew that it was going to be very hard. It was in his blood, like a siren's call that wouldn't leave him a lone and he knew he would have to find out some outlet for it or he would go crazy. He would just have to find a better way that back at home. At least Ch-Chi had stopped calling Videl his girlfriend as she was as far from that as you can get. Do you go around blackmailing those you cared about?

"Good, now grab your stuff and get to school." Chi-Chi sighed as he turned to leave before she grabbed his shoulder and kissed his cheek. "Have a good day honey…And no flying nimbus."

"Thanks mom, I'll see you later." Gohan said with a strained smile as she killed his last hope of some airtime. Fighting may have been one of his first loves but flying was a very close second and if he couldn't fly under his own power he had hoped to at least be able to use his father's gift to him, Goku's legacy.

"Have a good day, Gohan." Chi-Chi called as Gohan grabbed his bag next to the door and left out the front normally. He walked down the sidewalk as he fought the urge to take to the skies but he refused to give into it. He had to try to be normal for his mother, something that had always hurt him on some level. He wasn't normal and that was painfully evident as there were only a handful of living sayains left and very few other people on Earth who was like Gohan.

WITCH

Will stared at her bare chest in the full length mirror in her room before reaching out with one hand touching the bruise in the mirror while taking her other hand and tenderly traced the area she knew it was. The only problem it wasn't there, it was all but gone with just a little discoloring left but no pain.

"H-How does this keep happening?" Will asked herself softly as her injuries have always healed fast and lately they only seemed to start healing faster. She would blame it on the fact the she was a guardian but she knew that it wasn't the reason unless she actually had some powers as a kid. She remembered that she got into an argument with some bully who worked her over pretty badly but the next day all of her bruises were almost gone and the following day they were but a memory.

Sighing the redhead slipped her bra on before pulling on a pair of jeans and a reddish orange t-shirt. She didn't care much about dressing up or wearing a lot of makeup as Cornelia did, as all the girls actually did including Irma. Will had taken Irma's place as the tomboy of the group but she didn't care, she just wasn't interested in everything they were. She wasn't obsessed with boys though she did admire them, after all it was wrong not to admire beauty in all its forms. She didn't much care about fashion and dressing up to make herself look better as she preferred clothes that were baggy and comfortable rather than stuff that was tight or cut to show off certain anatomy. She did however love hanging out and talking with them and did enjoy a lot of the same movies though she also enjoyed action movies and ones with a lot of fighting in them.

"Will, you're going to be late if you don't hurry. Susan's voice came from outside the door, fading as the woman was obviously walking by toward the living room. The voice breaking through her thought interrupting them as the redhead looked at her clock and noticed she was going to be late if she didn't hurry. Heck, she was going to be late if she did hurry.

Grabbing her pack she ran out of her room and down the hall and into the kitchen where Susan had made a ton of their favorite foods including one of the five best ever created and Will often found herself thanking whatever deity it was who had provided such a delicacy, Looking at the food though and the clock on the wall Will debated several seconds on hurrying to school which she was sure to be late for or devouring the mini feast before her eyes.

"You need breakfast dear, I'm sorry I overslept but you are going to be late anyways." Susan said making Will's determination falter before the elder woman took the plate off the stove with what would do the redhead in if she was right.

"A-Are those…Are those chocolate chip pancakes?" Will asked, her mouth watering slightly as the aroma hit her nose. She was sure of it, nothing else smelled the same and as soon as Susan started nodding the teenager was at the table so fast with knife and fork in hand one would have sworn she teleported.

Susan laughed a little as she put the entire plate down before the redhead as she had made them especially for the girl. It was a cheap trick she knew but she still intended to find out what or who hurt her little baby last night. If it was that bastard musician then the older woman vowed to make sure no one would ever se him again.

"So honey," Susan said taking her own seat and chewing on a piece of bacon while watching her daughter critically for any signs of uneasiness so she could gauge the girl's reactions. "Want to tell me how you got a bruise on your chesty like that?"

"What bruise?" Will asked with a smirk though the surprise was evident on the redhead's face, nervousness obviously written across the girl's features.

"You and that guitarist get a little too frisky?" Susan asked with a raised eyebrow though she was gagging on the inside. She hated Matt with a vengeance, all musicians as her ex-husband had been one. She was able to deal with the bastard treating her like crap but the first time he threatened her baby he ended up in ICU for over a month as they kept getting more and more parts of his favorite guitar out of his ass. Oh yes she enjoyed the bastard's screams as she shoved that piece of crap up the even bigger piece's of crap ass.

"We broke up weeks ago!" Will choked out after spitting a mouthful of pancake across the table and incidentally over the older woman's face. Susan wiped the half chewed food from her face in disgust as she glared at the redhead a little.

"Was that really necessary?" Susan asked as she took a napkin and cleaned her face off of the mess. She couldn't say she was saddened by that information as Will had mentioned it before but she knew her daughter did have some misguided feelings for the little idiot. Susan knew how those kind of feelings could blind you to the reality around you as they did to Susan all those years ago. The only good thing that came from the relationship and the only thing that kept her from wishing that it never happened was sitting across from her.

"Why don't you tell me, mother?" Will asked indignantly, "I can't even believe you would ask something like that. God mother, what the hell do you think I am some slut?"

"Honey, I didn't mean that…" Susan sighed as she hung her head a little, "Will, this is NOT the first time you've come home like this and if I want to know who is hurting you like this? That…Last night…God Will, can't you understand that if you were normal that it could have KILLED you?"

"N-Normal?" Will asked as color drained from her face, as she looked at Susan in shock. "What do you mean normal?"

"Nothing, Will." Susan sighed as she started earnestly in on her breakfast which was just as big as Will's. She couldn't believe that she just said that but the worry and fear on Will's face bothered Susan. It wasn't pain as if the girl thought she was being called a freak it was fear of having a secret revealed. Surely Will didn't think her healing quickly was a secret as Susan had calmed the redhead down about it numerous times. There was more going on here than what she originally thought but what?

"Will…You'd tell me if something was wrong, right?" Susan asked looking back up at the redhead who just finished the last of her pancakes. She was gathering her spread of dishes from the sausage, toast, bacon, and strawberry pancakes which were the girl's second favorite as she stood up.

"Of course I would, mom." Will said a little hesitantly which Susan sadly took as a lie. She wished that she timed this better but after lying awake half the night worrying about Will she didn't get much sleep which caused her to sleep in.

"I'll clean up honey, you better get to school." Susan sighed as Will smiled thankfully before coming to her and giving her a kiss goodbye before running out of their apartment, grabbing her bag as she passed it.

WITCH

Gohan grumbled as he looked at the directions which was obviously wrong as he was coming up to an apartment building that should have been the school according to the directions the school gave to his mother over the phone. He was getting a little aggravated as this would have been so much easier with a bird's eye view but he couldn't give in no matter how much he was tempted to.

Maybe when it got dark out he'd sneak out to take a small flight over the city and familiarize himself with it, after all it would be for a good cause. He couldn't live in a city if he didn't know where everything was could he? He could even find a park where he could train or at least do some normal kata. They had only just arrived in town, he didn't even have a chance to look around yet and the first thing his mother was worried about was him starting school.

Grumbling as he crumpled up the useless paper he stopped paying attention to where he was going and since he wasn't expecting anything he wasn't prepared for the red blur of energy to slam into him from the side that came out of the tall apartment building and threw the both of them tumbling to the ground. He found himself actually laying on something soft, his face buried on something oddly nice feeling. Pulling his hand up to feel what it was he was shocked to feel a bit of a strong aura come to life under him as a low growling noise started. Lifting himself up and looking up past where his hand was he saw the most beautiful hazel eyes he had ever seen. Problem was they looked pretty pissed and looking down at his hand he realized why, he was groping some redhead's breast. Gohan suddenly saw his life flash before his eyes as he realized what he was doing and thought that things like this only happened in comic books.

"Do…You…MIND?" The redhead growled trying to push him off her, finally bringing her knee up between his legs and kneeing him where no one in all his fights had ever dared to. Rolling off the girl in agony as he held his groin in pain he barely heard the girl calling him a pervert.

"I-I'm sorry." Gohan whimpered as the pain started to subside.

"I bet!" The redhead growled as he climbed to his feet to se her already on hers glaring daggers at him. She was blushing brightly as she looked at him in anger. "Get a good feel or do you want another!"

Gohan knew better than to answer that question as the promise of pain in the girl's eyes actually scared him like none of his past opponents had. Even Freiza didn't cause the fear that this girl's glare was making him feel.

"Look, I'm really sorry, I…I'm new here and I…I kinda got lost looking for the school when you bowled into me." Gohan said, scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry for that but…" The girl said, her glare softening momentarily before hardening again. "THAT DOESN'T EXCUSE YOU FROM GRABBING ME!"

"I'm really, really sorry." Gohan whimpered as the glare cowed him a little. He decided to try to change the subject by introducing himself using the American norm of first then last name over the Japanese usual family name first. "Look, we just moved here and I'm starting Sheffield today. My name's Gohan Son."

"My name is Will Vandom." Will said brushing some hair from her eye and tucking it behind an ear as she studied him, her blush increasing a little. "Look, I am sorry for running into you, I'm late for school…Again. Since this was partly my fault I'll show you the way to the school as long as you keep your hands to yourself you pervert!"

"I will, I swear!" Gohan whimpered.

"Good," Will smirked a little while looking down at his crotch, "Because if you try anything again I will make sure you will be able to get a job in the little girl's choir at church…Got it?"

Gohan whimpered as he covered his groin and nodded an affirmative quickly.

NOTES

Tried a little bit of comedy this chappie, hope it turned out okay as I'm not very good with it. I'm more of a drama girl myself so hope it turned out well and everyone enjoyed it.

Philip Gipson: Welcomies, glad you liked it. I really do miss toonami and Sailor Moon (Shudders at the thought that they may be bringing the horrors of the live action version to the US…No offense to the fans of it, LOL). DBZ isn't one of my fave animes but some episodes are really good while others didn't make much sense to me (The Namek Saga's ending being a really good example of not making sense to me, sorries). Thankies, I do try my best and I won't ever flame anyone for having a certain pairing in a story or having their personal faves as I do have my own faves but I respect the other peeps faves and actually think it's a good thing that so many people have their own faves as it makes the fanfiction a lot more diverse. Anyways, thankies so much for all your reviews and support as they really do mean a lot, thankies.


	3. Chapter 3

Things are moving so fast

The moments ticking by

I'm running through this city

To me, a savannah.

Like it's struggling

Trying to break free

I wanna test all this power.

I know that "The Answer"

Is out there someplace.

The answer that everyone looks for

From the day they're born.

When all looks lost

And there's no escape

I turn to my dreams!

I'm not afraid of getting hurt

But I'm not strong either!

It's just that I can't stand

Just doing nothing anymore!

Here we go, go! I'll just run on

And let nobody stop me now!

I wanna find the me in the future

And give her a reason for life!

It was hard to believe someone with a natural fighting aura like the redhead wasn't a fighter but as he walked several paces behind the girl he studied her. It was strictly to see if he could see any signs of what kind of martial arts the girl knew and not to admire how beautiful she was, of course it would be wrong not to admire this beauty. To his surprise though her movements were graceful yet clumsy at the same time. For a normal girl this redhead was actually slightly above normal but as a fighter she would be extremely clumsy which for the most part shot down his suspicions of her being a martial artist of any kind.

True it was possible she did do it as a hobby but it shouldn't be able to produce a battle aura like the redhead produced earlier. Only someone dedicated to training should have an aura like the girl produced when he grabbed her. He hadn't grown up around any girls really except for his mother and Bulma so he didn't have any real evidence to back this up but he figured it could be possible the surprise, embarrassment and anger could increase the aura but it would have died down quickly. Problem was while it did weaken she still had a large fighting aura.

There was another explanation that he had briefly thought of but as he kept examining her he couldn't find anything out of the ordinary. As far as he could tell she was a normal girl, after all a super powered fighter bent on taking over or destroying the world wouldn't be going to school. No, she had to be a normal girl, a very pretty one but normal all the same.

"If you're done ogling me we're almost there." Will said stiffly while glancing over her shoulder. She had a very beautiful face that wasn't hidden behind make-up which was something he never understood. Why would girls go through all that trouble to paint their faces heavily with make-up? To him they ended up looking like clowns a lot of the time.

"Wh-What?" Gohan choked out, ogling her? He wasn't ogling her he was just admiring her…Err…Studying her form. Yeah, and what was he supposed to tell her anyways without being kicked where she had threatened to earlier if he tried anything funny.

"I swear, why would you even be bothering anyways? It's not like I'm pretty or anything." Will whispered to herself but Gohan had caught it. What did she mean she wasn't pretty? Hell, Videl was gorgeous despite having the personality she had. This girl compared to Videl, this girl was a goddess compared to the girl from back at home. "Look…I'm sorry if I'm being kinda bitchy this morning…I had a huge fight with my friends last night and truthfully I don't want to deal with them this morning."

"What happened?" Gohan asked curiously as he hurried to catch up to her so they could walk side by side. He was still trying to decide if he should say anything about her comment that was obviously not meant to be overheard. On one hand he wanted to cheer her up some but she might think he was either lying or being a pervert which could earn him a good swift kick to his happy place. Not something he was looking forward to.

"I…I don't feel like talking about it." Will sighed just as they came up to what appeared to be the gates for the school they were heading to. It was a huge building with a stone wall surrounding it and above the gates read Sheffield Institute. The bell gave off a loud, angry sounding ring which actually sounded as if it was sick or something. "Ah crap, that's the second period bell! I have to get going before I'm too late, the office is just inside."

"Thanks." Gohan said as the redhead took off at a sprint across the field towards the entrance surprising Gohan yet again. She was actually pretty fast, much faster than he would have thought but still nothing compared to Gohan himself. When fighting seriously, or even just sparing with the Z-Senshi they could actually look like they were teleporting to the untrained eye by how fast they moved.

Sighing he followed the girl's path, although at a slower pace making his way into the building and by the lack of security he guessed they didn't deal with much trouble like the school he just left had. This promised to be an interesting experience though and he was hoping that he'd be able to see the redhead again and maybe be friends with her.

"Can I help you young man?" An older gray haired woman in a suit with glasses asked, w kind look on her face. She seemed to be a pretty friendly person which Gohan was happy about. He didn't want to deal with anymore power hungry or to put it bluntly assholes at this school. How a school can keep a teacher like that in their employment was beyond him.

"Yes, I'm looking for the office, I'm new here." Gohan said trying to keep his promise of being polite to the staff here and not cause any problems. Chi-Chi wanted to maintain a low profile here since the people weren't used to what he considered normal. After all, as she had said, there weren't any super powered nutcases here to try and take over the world.

"Ah, Mister Son, you're late." The woman said with a slight frown. "I'm the principal here, Missus Knickerbocker."

"Sorry Ma'am." Gohan said bowing a little causing the woman to smile a bit more. "I had trouble finding the school but Will helped me find my way here."

"Ah…You know Miss Vandom?" Missus Knickerbocker said as said girl just ran past her a few moments earlier and since she was in a good mood she let it slide and up to Mister Collins to deal with the girl.

"Pretty redhead about yay high?" Gohan asked holding his hand out to where the top of Will's head would be. Pretty? Where the hell had that come from? Of course he thought she was pretty but he didn't want to be telling the whole world he thought so.

"Pretty?" Missus Knickerbocker asked arching an eyebrow and smirking a little.

"Well…Yeah…Umm…" Gohan sputtered trying to think of what to say.

"Let's go get your paperwork and get you off to class." Missus Knickerbocker said smiling softly as she turned to lead the young man to her office

WITCH

Will cursed as the second bell rang signaling she was officially late for second period history with her mother's boyfriend Mister Collins. Stopping at her locker she threw most of her books in it except for second and third period stuff before slamming it shut and running through the hall towards her class. She burst through the door and stopped in embarrassment as everyone looked up at her.

"Good thing that you decided to join us today, Will." Mister Collins said with a smirk. She was half way afraid that he was going to give her detention as he had told her more than once that she wouldn't gain any favors in school just because he was dating Susan. Problem was she thought he went harder on her than the others because he tried to overcompensate. Sure she understood why as she already did get enough crap from the other students about being the teacher's pet and Dean was only trying to help her but sometimes she would rather he didn't. "Go ahead and take your seat, we haven't started yet."

Mentally cheering Will made her way to her seat with Hay Lin just behind her and Irma to her left and the only empty seat in the room on her right. As she sat down she immediately got two notes simultaneously from both Hay Lin and Irma bothering her a little. She wasn't sure if she wanted to read them but after thinking momentarily that it was Cornelia who had hurt her the most she conceded and opened the first note.

GOD I AM SO SORRY WILL, WE ALL ARE. DON'T LET WHAT CORNELIA SAID GET TO YOU, WE ALL LOVE YOU NO MATTER WHAT! –HAY LIN.

Smiling Will opened the second one as her spirits rose a little. She should have known Hay Lin would have said something like that as out of the entire group Hay Lin and Irma was closest to Will. Taranee used to be closer to Will but she had started trying to be a second Cornelia and sadly had started acting like the blonde talking down to Will from time to time.

HEY GIRL, DON'T LET QUEEN BITCH GET TO YOU. SHE DOES CARE BUT SHE HAS A HARD TIME SHOWING IT, CORNY ALWAYS HAS FOR SOME REASON. –IRMA.

Even if it wasn't sight the whole Corny bit was a dead giveaway as to whom that note was from. Irma was the only girl in school who called Cornelia that which always caused Will to smirk a little. She scribbled a thanks and love you to on both notes and passed them back as Dean finished role.

Will was getting ready to take a quick nap as this was the most boring class she had all day. The funny thing was she always managed to pull through the class if barely. She always studied with Hay Lin and Irma and it always helped to get her caught up after the teasing Will time was over with.

Just as she leaned her head on her hand probed up on her desk by her elbow the door opened and the boy from earlier came in and gave Dean some paperwork.

"Damn, I hope he's in all our class." Irma whispered to Will, "That boy is fine!"

"Come on, Irma, lately you think every guy is _fine_." Will said giggling a little.

"Class, this is our new student Gohan Son." Dean said, "Will, please raise your hand."

Will curiously raised her eyebrow before she realized what Dean was doing. She wanted to slam her head into her desk over her luck of what was happening. As soon as Irma and Hay Lin found out about this boy groping her they would never let her live it down. Especially if they found out that in truth a part of her liked it.

"Gohan, you can take a seat by Will there." Dean said.

"We've met." Gohan said as he made his was toward Will causing the redhead to blush as she felt two pairs of eyes in particular boring holes into her. Gohan finally reached his seat and sat down smiling nervously at the redhead before saying, "Wow, what a coincidence, it's really cool seeing you again but…I'm really sorry about what happened earlier."

"Happened…" Irma said.

"…Earlier?" Hay Lin finished causing Will to slam her head into her desk several times cursing whatever being was doing this to her. What, did they enjoy causing her these embarrassing moments?

NOTES

Sorry for the late update, I've had the flu this like week and have been really sick. Thankies all of you for your well wishes! I really appreciate them, thankies soooo much everyone. I'm feeling a lot better now though not perfect so if this chappie is a little weird I blame it on the flu meds. It's all their fault…Really it is, please don't hurt me.

Philip Gipson: Yep it does and Susan knows exactly what is going on but even her hopes for keeping Will out of trouble hasn't helped much seeing how Will is the keeper of the heart. I'm glad you liked their meeting as I really wanted to have a little comedy in this story as I tried a little in this chappie though I'm not sure how well it turned out. Hopefully things will work out in school as well as the relationship between the two. By the way, I love what you called it. I liked some of that saga but some of the fight scenes weren't exactly my favorite as I never liked a lot of action like that but I do love the episodes heavy on story. Hope you enjoyed this chappie.


End file.
